An inventory management may include checking an aggregate value of a stock of items (e.g., liquids, discrete parts, and/or goods) being used on-site and/or may replenish the stock when the aggregate value falls below a critical level (e.g., which may hamper a production and/or manufacturing schedule of a business entity). A worker may find that an item (e.g., a component, a quantity of liquid, etc.) is out of stock when a container (e.g., a bin, a shelf, a pallet, and/or other container type holding the item) runs out of the item.
When this happens, the worker may have to leave his/her post and obtain the item on his/her own and/or call a stock room to send someone with the item. This may delay a process of an ongoing production causing a waste of time and/or labor. Furthermore, the business entity (e.g., a manufacturing plant) may have to communicate with a supplier of the item when the business entity does not have the item in stock. This can delay the process of the ongoing production even more because it may take some time for the supplier of the item to deliver the item to the business entity.
Alternatively, the business may assign a person to check and/or replenish items being used on-site. The person may go around premises of the business entity (e.g., periodically and/or continually). However, a delay in replenishing some of the items may ensue when the person misses getting to containers holding the some of the items on time (e.g., especially when the business entity owns a large working area). The delay may also cause a stoppage in a process of an ongoing production of goods based on the some of the items.
Furthermore, the person may have to contact individual suppliers of the some of the items to make an order. The worker may end up risking a prompt delivery of the some of the items when the order is not conducted properly. In addition, the business entity having the large working area may have to assign more manpower to handle an inventory control of checking and/or replenishing the some of the items, contacting the individual suppliers and/or ordering the some of the components. Even when these plans may be implemented to improve the inventory control, there may be no guarantee that the inventory control will be done properly and/or efficiently.
The container may be an indiscrete volume dispenser (e.g., a beverage and/or liquid dispenser, a condiment dispenser, etc.) which can dispense (e.g., gives out) an indiscrete volume of a content to a user of the indiscrete volume dispenser. The user may press a dispense button of the indiscrete volume dispenser to obtain a desired amount of a content in the indiscrete volume dispenser, and the indiscrete volume dispenser may be repeatedly used by the user until the content runs out (e.g., out of the beverage, the condiment, etc.).
In addition, the indiscrete volume dispenser may lack a warning mechanism (e.g., automatic) when the content runs out. The user may learn of a depletion of the content when the user does not obtain a volume of the content desired by the user (e.g., when the user does not get any of the content and/or the content runs out in the middle of the dispensing).
The depletion of the content and/or inventory without any prior warning may burden the user when there is no replacement of the content at hand (e.g., especially when the user owns a business and/or the business is flooded with customers at the time the content runs out). In this case, the user may have to communicate with a supplier of the content for a quick delivery of the content to a residence and/or a business quarter of the user. The quick delivery may incur an extra cost to the user, and/or the user may incur other cost (e.g., time, inconvenience, and/or a part of the user's business if the user owns the business).
In addition, the content within the indiscrete volume dispenser may be affected by an environmental condition (e.g., a temperature, a humidity, and/or other environmental conditions exhumed by the content internal and/or external to the content of the indiscrete volume dispenser) and/or a structural feature of the content (e.g., a weight, a volume, a material, etc. of the content and/or a container holding the content). The environmental condition may affect a machine or a device that may be located inside of the indiscrete volume dispenser and/or change (e.g., spoil, heat up, cool down, etc.) a condition of the content.